1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to material handling equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a heavy duty metal platform skid and frame structure that is adapted to be easily lifted and moved by a fork-lift truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the material-handling art, it is customary to load various articles and materials on platform skids for storage and/or transport. In most instances, a fork-lift truck is employed to lift the loaded skids and to move the same from the storage area to the place for transport and vice versa.
Moving and transporting heavy equipment such as electric generators has long been a problem in the art. Electric generators can weigh from 2,500 to 14,000 pounds. Prior art platform skids have proven to be grossly inadequate when supporting such weight, and in instances where the skids fail, significant damage may be done to the dropped generators. Also, the lack of stability of the prior art platform skids has allowed the generators to shift during transport causing damage to the floor and walls of the transporting vehicle. This is particularly critical when the transporting vehicle is an airplane.
Most platform skids are constructed of wood or cardboard. Examples of such platform skids are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,583 (Nicholson), 3,294,041 (Lessheim), 3,430,585 (Grant et al.), 3,641,948 (Brown), 4,059,057 (Carnwath), and 4,230,050 (Mays).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,007 (Foss) and German Patent number 2,159,650 disclose platforms which utilize metal corner pieces to provide strength and stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,456 (Harrison) shows a skid member designed to support bundles of ingots. The skid member is constructed of ingot material to eliminate the disposal or return of the skid member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,666 (Miller) shows a skid constructed of plastic material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,614,688 (Hammer), 3,430,586 (Oswald), 3,943,860 (Brennan), and Canadian Patent number 2,036,526 disclose skid structure made of relatively thin sheet metal.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a metal, heavyduty platform skid and frame structure as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.